Soso on the Shore
by MysteryGal5
Summary: While sorting through books in the prison's library, Brook finds one that triggers bad memories from high school which interests Poussey. (Poussey x Soso) (OS)


**Happy Season Seven and Happy Finale!**

**Let me just get this out - Poussey Washington deserved better!**

**Okay, so, this is my first story for ****_Orange is The New Black_**** so I apologize if anyone is OOC. This is also another entry in ****_My "Failed" Love Life_**** series. More information on that will be at the end. **

**_Disclaimer_**** \- I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Soso on The Shore:

As per usual, Poussey stands in the prison library doing her work. Today, like any other day, she sorts through the trolley, putting back returned books. Poussey can't help but judge what books actually get borrowed. They vary from _how to_ books to various classics, and scandalous adult fiction. It wasn't the kind of books that Poussey wondered about, it was who would borrow them since a lot of the inmates here at Litchfield have questionable literacy skills.

Poussey hears someone approaching her. She looks up from the trolley and sees Brook sauntering over, wearing a giant sweatshirt that hides her tiny frame. The two of them share a silent yet flirtatious grin with one another as their eyes crinkle happily. It is like they are both trying to hold themselves together and are about to crack under the pressure of their undeniable feelings for each other.

Out of all the jobs at the prison, working in the library was hands-down the easiest. Not only was it the least strenuous on the body, but it always had little-to-no police supervision. The latter of that is why Brook always visited Poussey while she was working. The library was also one of the accessible private hangouts/romantic spots in the prison (and since Poussey was basically in charge of the library, she could kick anyone here just to make out or make themselves feel pleasured). This is truly the best job.

As Poussey continues to reshelve some books, Brook looks at the books on the trolley. She skims through the titles and stops when she sees an unfortunately familiar title.

"I'll tell you this," Brook says to Poussey as she pulls the book from the trolley to show her, "whoever borrowed this either has an incest and/or an Oedipus Complex fetish or just wanted to turn themselves on with some literature stimuli."

"Woah, woah..." Poussey says with a small laugh as she takes the book out of her girlfriend's hands. She looks at the cover with a smile on her face as she fans through the pages. "You've read Murakami's _Kafka on the Shore_?"

Brook gags just at the sound title and shakes a little as if shivers just ran up and down her spine. It just brings back so many traumatizing high school class discussions.

"We read it senior year," Brook explains, cringing the more she thinks about it. "It was so disturbing and my teacher wanted us to engage in it which was wrong for so many reasons. She wanted to go in depth and really _penetrate_ the text which was just the surface of the innuendos we all tried not to laugh or feel uncomfortable with. We didn't even want to have these discussions with each other, let alone our middle-age English teacher. Also, my teacher was a biased bitch so that was just another reason why nobody spoke in that class."

"All high school teachers are bitches," Poussey replies. "But on a side-note, did you personally know Murakami?"

Brook gives her a deadpanned expression, not amused where this conversation seemed to be going. "Haha, sure, use that stereotype that implies that all Asians know each other."

Brook starts narrowing her eyes, even more, when she sees that Poussey is actually waiting for a legitimate answer to her question. If Poussey's little eyebrow cock and a matching grin on her lips weren't so adorable and effortlessly seductive, Brook would've been angry. Now, she's just frustrated. She just ranted about a pinch in her past and she got _that_ as a response.

"I didn't know him," Brook responds, "and I'm glad for that."

"I actually loved this novel, not solely because it was sexual," Poussey tells Brook excitedly. "Fiction novels give you an insight on a writer's mind and how they interpret and share social commentary. I don't know much on Murakami's personal life and since you don't know him at all, I can only guess that based on this and his other books, he went crazy."

"No, he drove_ me_ crazy!" Brook laughs a little before realizing something. "Wait, were you even listening to a word I've been saying?!"

"Not really..." Poussey mutters, continuing to shelve some books. "Not only am I on the job, but I've been watching your mouth move up and down while imagining it against mine. And then in my mind, our lips were in sync."

Those last words were in a hushed whisper as Poussey moves closer to Brook, holding her by the waist. Brook turns her head away, hiding a small grin that's automatically forming on her face. She knows that Poussey notices her temptation but it's not like Brook was trying hard to hide it.

"Murakami was a little wild, but I think it was because he was so smart," Poussey whispers to her, starting to lean in close and nibble on her ear. "To knowing that repressed emotions and confusion made him write - set him free."

"Maybe he used to be like that?" Brook playfully suggests.

"Girl, Murakami doesn't do _used to_, he is an icon who lives in the future."

Poussey picks up _Kafka on The Shore_ and presses it firmly against Brook's chest. Brook wraps her fingers around it, taking it in her hands again.

"Should I borrow it?" Brook questions. "Maybe give it a reread? I think that my time in prison has changed my mindset from the one I had in high school."

"Yes," Poussey replies, "so you could better appreciate this novel and when you return it, it will be another reason for us to see each other again."

Brook nods slowly, thinking that idea over in her mind and liking it a lot. "I'll give it a shot, but the title's still stupid."

"Agree to disagree..." Poussey murmurs. The corner of her mouth twitches in a grin. "Maybe we should rename it as Soso on The Shore."

Brook nods exaggeratedly. "Alliteration is always captivating."

"And it could set us free." Poussey tiles Brook's chin upwards so she's looking right into her eyes. "You are the center of my story. You're both the fire the burns and the water that extinguishes it. You're the narrator, the protagonist, the sidekick, and the love interest. You are the storyteller and the story told. You are my something, but you are also your own you."

_That was definitely from somewhere besides Poussey's heart._

Brook bites down on her lips, trying her absolute best to hide her growing smile. She never thought that this stupid novel from her dreaded high school could never attract her interest. Only Poussey Washington could do that to her... Poussey Washington could do _anything_ to her. Whether it be with words or her body, she could do _anything_ to make her knees weak.

"Who would read that book?" Brook asks.

"Who said anything about reading it?"

Brook doesn't answer because she can't. Poussey is already holding and kissing her passionately. There is a power in silence while they don't say a word. They both know that they only want each other.

They're kissing each other as if they're handing their partner their hearts. It's a love that no story could perfectly explain because it is just so simple and pure: something they want for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**No shade but as much as I ship Brook and Poussey, I think I would ship them more if the show gave me more to work with.**

**I do not mean to offend anyone who actually likes Haruki Murakami's _Kafka on the Shore_. I personally found it too sexual for my preference. That aside, I had a conversation similar to this with one of my classmates just without the kissing. Check it out in _My "Failed" Love Life_ series in my bio!**

**Thank you to anyone who read this! If you have any story ideas that you want me to write, let me know because I will most likely write it!**

**~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
